


I'll Be Here for You

by IndigoAneirin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Caretaking, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff, Injury Recovery, Interruption, Kissing, M/M, Massage, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Romance, Storm pilot, Stormpilot, To Be Continued, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoAneirin/pseuds/IndigoAneirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has just awakened from the coma after the incident on Starkiller. Someone he wasn't expecting, Poe, is there for him when he wakes up. Poe can't explain why he feels the way he feels, but something about Finn has made him decide that he wants to take care of Finn.</p><p>It starts out pretty gradual, neither of them really knowing what's going on, but thoroughly enjoying the others company. Poe can't explain why he spends all of his waking moments in the medical ward watching over Poe and spending time with him, but spending more and more time with Finn makes him feel good. Finn is enjoying the company, too, and even though he can't figure out why Poe is here with him, he appreciates it.</p><p>The two of them slowly explore their feelings for each other, neither of them really knowing what they are doing, and neither of them having done something like this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Finn tried to open his eyes, blinking slowly, but he couldn’t bring himself to open them all the way. He groaned at the immense pounding in his head, and there was an ache and a tightness in his side. His mouth was incredibly dry. He was laying on some hard surface, but he was warm. He listened, but could only hear the hum of what sounded like machinery and the muffled chatter of what sounded like people on the other side of a wall or door. _What happened?_ he thought to himself, trying to recall what had happened. The last thing he remembered was fighting Kylo Ren on Starkiller, but everything after that was blank in his mind. He must have been knocked out. Finn opened his eyes yet again, the blurriness somewhat better than before.

“Where am I?” he mumbled, though he wasn’t sure if anyone was even around to hear him. His voice was dry and crackly.

“You’re awake!” he heard a male voice say happily from his left side. “Finn, you’re awake!” It was a familiar voice. He groggily forced his eyes open and looked toward the voice.

“P-Poe…” Finn said, not expecting his friend to be sitting here next to him. He hadn’t even been sure if his friend had made it back after what happened on Starkiller. A small sense of relief washed over him, knowing that Poe was safe here next to him. Finn tried to sit up, but the pain in his head and side told him that wasn’t going to happen.

“Shh” Poe said in an oddly calm voice, standing up and rushing to Finn’s side, laying him back down. “Don’t try to sit up. Just relax, OK?” He covered Finn up and gazed at him for a moment. Finn looked so different laying here than the guy he’d escaped on a Tie Fighter with. Something about it, though, made Poe smile at him. “You took a pretty bad hit, I heard. Broke a few ribs and suffered a concussion. I heard you took on Kylo Ren! You’re lucky to be here, pal!”

Finn groaned. There wasn’t anything lucky about it. It was a stupid idea to take on Kylo Ren, a trained force user. Maz had given him the lightsaber, though, and told him to use it. Besides, he couldn’t have let Rey get hurt without at least trying to defend her first. She was tough, but instinct had told him that he had to protect her. “Wh-what happened? Where’s Rey?” Finn asked, finally able to keep his eyes open, though everything was still a bit blurry.

“Rey made it back. She managed to get out safely. She wasn’t here for very long, though. We had the full map to find Skywalker. BB8 had a piece, and some other droid that had been powered down for a long time...I think it was called R2D2...had the rest of it. Lucky, eh? So Rey and Chewie left to go find him.”

Finn was glad that Rey was safe. She was definitely a tough girl, but thinking of her facing Kylo Ren alone still gave him chills. At least she managed to get out safely. He wondered what happened to Kylo Ren. Had Rey killed him? Was he still out there? Finn didn’t want to think about that right now.

“C-can I have some water?” Finn asked. He hated feeling helpless, and he hated having to be taken care of even more. It was embarrassing enough to just be here, let alone having to ask for a simple glass of water.

“Sure thing” Poe said, jumping up and trotting out of the room.

Finn sighed. He couldn’t help but be a little bit sad that Rey wasn’t here now. It was nice to have Poe here. It was really unexpected, but he was glad.

Poe quickly returned, helping Finn to sit up to rest on his elbows carefully. Finn winced a bit, but Poe tried his best to be as gentle as possible. Finn took a drink, and Poe help him lay down gently.

“The even better news is we blew up Starkiller!” Poe said, poking Finn in the arm excitedly as he set the glass of water down on a table next to the medical table that Finn was laying on.

Finn couldn’t help but smile, or a groggy half-smile at least. That was good news. But it wasn’t over. It was just beginning. There was so much left to do, but he didn’t want to think about all of that right now. He couldn’t.

“Good. That’s good” Finn said. “What are you doing here?” Finn asked. That came out wrong. He meant to ask why Poe was here next to him and not off on the next phase of the mission.

“General Organa ordered us to regroup here while Rey is off to find Luke Skywalker. The First Order took a really big hit with Starkiller being blown up, so we’re safe here for a little while, while we come up with our next plan of attack. I don’t know how long we’ll be here. But I…” he trailed off and shrugged. He didn’t like just sitting here and waiting. He would rather be off trying to find the rest of the First Order and taking them down. But maybe that wasn’t smart. Maybe General Organa was right. It was best to wait until they had reinforcements on their side and to come up with a plan. But the good part was that he was here with Finn. Something about being here for him made Poe feel good. He wanted to take care of Finn until he was well again.

“Oh” Finn said. He had a feeling like there was more to Poe’s answer, but he didn’t want to pry.

“Anyway,” Poe began before Finn could say anything else, “the medical officer said that you should be able to get out soon.” He paused for a moment, looking at Finn and giving him a pat on the shoulder. “I need you to get better soon. It’s getting pretty dull around here without your jokes.”

Finn just smiled. That was good to hear, but that feeling was back. The feeling of being helpless. Finn hated it. It was embarrassing. Hopefully he’d be out of here soon.

Finn yawned. His headache was getting worse again.

“Why don’t you go back to sleep, man” Poe said, pulling the covers up over his friend. “You need to rest.”

Finn fell asleep, still wondering why his friend he barely knew was here taking care of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn tossed and turned in his sleep, his heart racing and his body covered in a cold sweat. The images were so vivid, so real. _In his dream, Finn was in the little village on Jakku. He was dressed in his Stormtrooper uniform. The villagers were being slaughtered, and he could hear their cries and screams in his head as the First Order killed them off one-by-one. Buildings were burning, and machinery was blowing to pieces in the background. Everything was happening as it did in real life. But something was different this time. He had his blaster in his hand, and Kylo Ren had ordered him to his side. Finn had to oblige, and he could feel himself walking towards the man as if he had no control. He continued past the other Stormtroopers and the villagers until he was standing next to Ren. Poe was knelt in front of them looking a bit worn._

_“Kill him” Ren ordered coldly without another word or explanation. “Now.” Before he could say anything or argue, Finn could feel his arm raise, blaster pointed directly at Poe’s chest. Everything in his head was screaming no and trying to resist, but he pulled the trigger, and…._

Finn awoke screaming, sitting up quickly as someone was shaking his arm. “Finn! Wake up! Wake up, man!” Finn looked, Poe standing by his side. He couldn’t help but feel a wave of relief wash over him upon seeing his friend. He was quiet for a minute, just staring at Poe. “I...you…” he stammered as he tried to catch his breath. The dream had seemed so real. Finn had dreamt some pretty terrible dreams before, of his childhood before he was taken by the First Order, but nothing had felt so real or so terrifying before.

“It was just a dream” Poe said quietly, interrupting him. “Whatever it was, it wasn’t real.” He looked at Finn seriously for a minute and gave him a supportive smile.

Finn closed his eyes and laid back down. His ribs hurt quite a bit from sitting up so quickly, but the pain was manageable. The first thing he noticed was that his headache was finally gone. That was a start. As he opened his eyes, he noticed the blurriness was gone, too. At least there was _some_ good news.

“The village” Finn said after a few moments of silence. “I…I was ordered to kill you. And...I...I couldn’t stop myself.” He looked at Poe with a worried gaze for a moment.

Poe stepped closer to him, squeezing Finn’s shoulder. The dream had bothered Finn a lot, he could see. “It didn’t happen that way. And it never will. I’m fine. It was just a dream, okay?”

Finn nodded, his worried gaze softening a bit.

“Alright, sir, let’s get you up today” a medical officer announced upon walking in the room. She was a tall woman with long dark hair tied up in a bunn. She wore a gray and teal-green uniform and carried a tablet-chart with her. She came to Finn’s side, immediately checking his vital signs on the medical equipment, mumbling something to herself as she entered the data into her tablet.

“I think you should walk today. Your ribs are set enough that you can do some walking. I want to check your balance and coordination after the concussion. This device,” she said, as she attached a small monitor on his temple, “will give me an idea of how you’re doing. I’ll go along with you to make sure you don’t fall or anything.” She finished attaching the device and pressed a button. A small red light flashed every few seconds, indicating that it was ‘on’.

“Alright, let’s get you…” she began.

“Excuse me miss,” Poe said, stepping closer to her. “Can I take him?” He paused for a moment.. noticed her dissatisfied look, and quickly added, “I promise I’ll watch him carefully. We...I won’t take him too far. I’ll make sure nothing happens, I promise.”

Finn had a confused look on his face, wondering why Poe would volunteer for such a thing. The guy had no real reason to be here, other than just being nice. The medical officer pursed her lips, looking Poe up and down for a moment. “Well, alright” she said with a concerned tone. “But please make sure you don’t take him too far. Don’t let him fall, either. And don’t be gone long,” she instructed.

“Great, thanks!” Poe said with a smile. “I promise he’ll be safe with me.” Poe moved to help Finn sit up, and the medical officer scurried off back her work. Finn was surprised that it didn’t really hurt much with Poe supporting the weight of his torso. Finn sat on the edge of the bed, his feet dangling over the edge of the medical table. There was something satisfying about being able to do so for the first time since he’d been here, and he wiggled his toes freely. Being stuck laying down for several days had really made him feel stiff and sore.

“You ready?” Poe said, standing by him.

Finn took a deep breath. He was certainly ready, but he was still a bit dizzy. He wasn’t sure how this was going to go, but at least he didn’t have to do this alone or with the medical officer. He trusted Poe’s word, that nothing would happen to him. His word was oddly comforting.

Finn shrugged. “I guess so. We’ll see if I’m ready or not” he said lightly, shrugging off his previous moment of worry. He slid off the edge of the medical table until he could feel his feet touch the cold stone floor.

“So far so good” he said with a grin. This was pretty easy. Then again, he hadn’t really done anything yet. Anything could happen as they walked along, but so far, Finn was feeling pretty optimistic about this whole walking thing.

“Good” Poe said, letting go of his hold on Finn’s arms. He had to let Finn try it himself. He knew Finn had suffered a pretty serious concussion, so he could still be pretty unbalanced and unstable, but he was ready to catch him if anything happened. “Let’s go down this hallway for starters” he said, nodding towards the direction of the door.

Finn took a few steps and paused, taking a moment to notice how he felt. There was a strange pressure in the back of his head, not really painful, but a bit uncomfortable.

“You okay?” Poe asked, his hand lightly touching Finn’s back for support.

“I’m fine” Finn said. Again, there was something comforting about Poe touching his back. “Let’s just keep going.”

The two of them walked slowly out the doorway and into the hallway. It felt good to be out of that room, out of the bed he’d been stuck in for days. His muscles were a bit stiff and sore, but the more he kept walking, the more it helped with the soreness. His ribs were a bit sore as he walked, but nothing he couldn’t manage.

Finn could hear a lot of people talking and rushing around, probably coming up with a plan for their next phase of the mission to stop the First Order. He paid no mind to it at the present moment. He’d have plenty of time to catch up once he felt better. “How long do you think it will be before they send you out again?” Finn asked, partially out of curiosity, but mostly because he wanted to know how long he’d have Poe here with him. This was only the second day now, but there was something about having him here that made him feel safe and happy.

“Oh, I don’t know. Could be a few days, could be a week, or it could even be a few weeks. I don’t really know,” Poe began. “Depends on how quickly Rey can find Luke Skywalker and convince him to help us. Hell, we don’t even know, if she finds him, if he’ll come with her or not! Or even if he’s where the map says he is!”

Finn nodded. “Hell, I wouldn’t blame him. This is one hell of a mess he’s getting himself into.” Finn knew all too well what the First Order was capable of, and he knew what their mission was. Kill Skywalker before the Resistance found him. “But he has to help. There aren’t any other Jedi left, so…he needs to put a stop to Snokes and Kylo Ren.” Finn trailed off and shrugged.

“You could be a Jedi!” Poe said with a grin, poking Finn in the arm. “You fought Kylo Ren with a lightsaber!”

Finn raised a brow. “Me? Yeah right. Just because I picked up the glowing blue stick doesn’t mean I’m a Jedi. I can’t do that...that weird Force crap they do” he said, wiggling his fingers in the air.

Poe laughed. “I’m sure you’re better with that thing than me. I’m a pilot, not a swordsman. I’d probably end up cutting my own arm off, knowing me.”

Finn grinned again. “I thought I’d be the same way. But oddly enough, it wasn’t that hard. Still felt unstable to me, though.” He shrugged. “I still like blasters better. I feel like they’re more accurate.” Maybe that was because he’d spent most of his life training with one. He’d only held a lightsaber for one day. Plus, he was no Jedi. They were somehow able to better control the lightsaber using the Force. Finn would never be that good at it. He was definitely no Force user.

Finn felt a sharp pain the back of his head. He rubbed his head, hoping it would go away. He stopped for a minute, beginning to feel dizzy.

Before he could say anything, Finn lost his balance and toppled over. Before he hit the ground Poe caught him in his arms. “Woah, hold on, there, buddy” he said as he held onto Finn steadily for a minute.

Finn blinked hard and looked up at Poe, who was holding him. “Ow...shit. Sorry” he said. “I felt this pain in my head and...I dunno. Down I went. Lost my balance, I guess.”

“Let’s get you back to your room” Poe said, helping Finn up to his feet. “Put your arm around my shoulder,” Poe instructed. He wrapped his arm around Finn for support and used his other arm to hold onto Finn. “Slowly. Don’t go too fast.”

“What if I fall again?” Finn asked playfully with a grin.

Finn felt that feeling again, that he was safe with Poe. Something about having his arm around the man made him feel something strange. He couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was, but he liked it.

“Then I’ll just have to carry you back!” Poe answered immediately, without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. Can't promise the next chapters will be released quite as quickly, but I'll try to get them out efficiently. Again, as before, let me know what you think! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Finn slept better that night than he had in a really long time. Luckily, there were no nightmares, either. He did have a particularly weird dream about in a Tie Fighter with Poe. In this dream, they landed on D’Qar in the Tie Fighter, for some reason, but once they got there, no one was around. Everyone had left. To make it even weirder, the hatch wouldn’t open, so they were completely stuck inside of the cockpit. They had to break the front window, which was rather difficult because it was thick glass, just to climb out. Nothing bad really happened in the dream, but it was still rather odd.

Finn awoke to the sound of Poe humming some tune. By now, he wasn’t surprised that Poe was here. This was day three since he’d awoken. Poe had been here every day since then, and who knows how long he’d been here before Finn had awoken.

“Why are you here?” Finn asked.

Poe looked up at him. “Well, I can leave if….”

“No” Finn interrupted, grinning. “That’s not what I meant. Do you just stay here all night or something?” Finn said, correcting himself and looking towards Poe expectantly.

“No,” Poe said simply with a shrug. “I leave once I’ve made sure you’re asleep, then I go get some sleep, get up the next day and wash up a bit, and then come back.” He made the whole thing sound so normal, like it was part of his normal routine or something.

Finn was a bit surprised at how dedicated Poe was to being here all day with him. He studied Poe for a minute, wrinkling his brow in confusion. “But...why? I mean...I’m glad you’re here, but...don’t you have important stuff to do?”

Poe gave Finn a small smile. “I _am_ doing something important” he said matter-of-factly. He opened his mouth as if to begin to say more, but fell silent. This wasn’t the time for that. But the reality was that this meant something to him. Somehow. He wasn’t sure how yet, though.

“The medical officer said you were all set to go up until the point you fell yesterday. She’s keeping you for a little while longer to make sure there isn’t anything serious going on.” Poe was actually rather grateful for that. As much as he wanted to go out and do something with Finn other than sit in the medical ward, he wanted to make sure his friend was healthy and well enough to be on his own before he left.

“I just lost my balance” Finn said, not mentioning the pressure he had felt from the time he stood up. “I’ll be fine.”

“Still...it’s better to be safe than sorry, I think,” Poe responded.

Finn nodded. Poe was right. He should have said something yesterday when he felt the pressure upon standing up, but at the time he hadn’t been sure if it was anything to worry about or not.

Finn sat up on the edge of the medical table, something he could more easily do. He still had to take it slow, but it was much easier than yesterday when he had needed help to sit up. He moved his neck from side to side and in a circular motion.

“Neck hurt?” Poe asked in a concerned tone.

“Yeah” he said, wincing a bit. “I get so stiff laying here in bed all the time. Moving around helps, but I can’t do that just yet. I can’t wait to get out of here.”

“You will, you will. Soon enough.” Poe said, trying to think of how he could comfort his friend. He had an idea, but he wasn’t sure how Finn would take to it. He was going to try it anyway, though. “Know what might help in the meantime?” Poe said, standing up and moving around to the opposite side of the table behind Finn.

“This,” Poe said, beginning to massage Finn’s shoulders and neck before he had the chance to respond. Finn opened his mouth to object, but fell silent for a moment. The sensation felt amazing. It would probably sound weird out loud, but Finn had never had a massage of any kind, so this was a real treat. The last three days were the last thing that Finn had expected from Poe, but honestly, he wouldn’t have it any other way. Poe was great company, and something about him being here taking care of him made Finn feel safe and comfortable. He hoped that it would continue.

Poe’s hands were like magic, working his sore muscles with his warm hands. Poe was silent as his hands kneaded and gently squeezed and pushed Finn’s shoulder and neck muscles. They were definitely tight; it felt like Finn years of stress built up in them. Finn’s head leaned forward a bit to give Poe better access, and he closed his eyes to enjoy the moment.

“Good?” Poe asked quietly as he continued. Finn lightly nodded his head, not saying a word or opening his eyes. Poe smiled to himself. Poe knew that Finn hadn’t asked for this, but he wanted to make Finn feel good. His hands moved further down to Finn’s back. The thin tunic Finn was wearing made it easy to manipulate his muscles. Poe was careful not to get too close to Finn’s side where his ribs were bandaged up.

Finn apparently didn’t mind this, either, because he continued just as he had been. He let out a soft, drawn-out moan and let himself relax into Poe’s hands even further.

Something about this whole ordeal was turning Poe on, and he was glad that Finn had his back turned. Poe couldn’t explain what was going on between he and Finn. He already felt close to Finn from the moment he met him. Hell, he even let Finn keep his favorite jacket. But the last few days he’d spent with Finn, and even before Finn had woken up, made him feel closer to the man. There was an urge in him, one that made him want to take care of the man. It was more than that, though. He enjoyed Finn’s company. It was hard to process, really, and it was even harder to explain. But whatever...Poe was just going to go with it and enjoy it. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in Finn’s mind.

Poe refocused his mind and continued down Finn’s back until he had gotten all the way to the lower back, and he then continued his way back up until he was back to where he had begun. The occasional moan from Finn let Poe know that he was enjoying this and that he hadn’t fallen asleep sitting up.

Once Poe had returned to where he started, Finn shifted a bit so that he was facing Poe. Finn didn’t say anything. His eyes met Poe’s for a moment. The two of them looked at each other for a minute and held the gaze. Finn’s eyes moved to Poe’s lips and lingered there for a minute. Poe took that as a sign and leaned in slowly, pressing his lips against Finn’s. He felt Finn briefly tense up, but then move into the kiss, returning the kiss. A soft moan escaped his lips, which made Poe want to kiss him more.

“Alright, sir, I need to check your vitals," a voice now entering the room said. The two of them shot up instantly acting nonchalant about what had just happened. Luckily the medical officer was reading her tablet as she walked along and hadn’t seen them.

Poe cleared his throat, leaned in closer to Finn’s ear, and said, “I’m going to go for a walk. I’ll be back in a little bit.”


	4. Chapter 4

Poe walked quickly until he found himself outside of the compound. He rushed past all of the people doing maintenance on the X-Wings, past the building, and off of the grounds until he was in a more secluded area surrounded by trees. He paused for a moment, leaning up against a tree. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Ok. That was...that was...what was it, exactly?” he paused, thinking to himself. It definitely wasn’t a bad thing. It was enjoyable, actually. That’s what it was. He’d known that he had growing feelings for Finn, but he didn’t expect that kiss to happen. He didn’t really think too much before about wanting to kiss Finn or wanting to be with Finn. He just knew that he liked him as a person...as a friend...and wanted to do whatever he could to help him recover, even if it was just being there for support. That was it. Was he being too obvious with it all? Being around all the time, taking care of Finn, the massage. He hadn’t meant to give the wrong impression. Maybe it was the massage. He did kind of go overboard and obvious with that, he thought. He shook his head. What the hell did it matter? Finn returned that kiss. He liked it too. He could tell from the way Finn kissed him back.

Ok, fine, fine. So he really liked Finn. That wasn’t such a big deal, was it? He’d always kind of known that he sort-of liked guys, even though he’d never really thought too hard about it or had done anything about. But what to do from here? Did they talk about it? Did he ignore it and pretend nothing ever happened? Poe definitely wanted to talk about it, but he wasn’t sure exactly how to start that conversation.

“So...hi! I was massaging you, and we just kissed, and I really like you. Be with me?” he repeated stupidly in his head. Talking about these kind of feelings was not something that Poe was very familiar with. But it was necessary. Poe sighed.  
\----------  
Finn kind of wished that the medical officer wasn’t here...or that Poe hadn’t left.

“Well good to see that you’re sitting up more today, sir!” The medical officer said with a smile as she checked his signs on the equipment next to the medical table.

“Hmm?” Finn said, not really paying attention to what she had been saying. His mind was in a completely different direction. “Oh, yeah...right” he said...brushing off the comment.

“I’ll be right back. I need to check something” the medical officer said, stepping out of the room for a moment.

Finn was glad she was gone, even if it meant she would be right back.

“Poe and I just kissed.” he thought to himself in his mind. It didn’t really make sense. Love and relations and all of that was not something he was accustomed to experiencing or feeling. Life as a Stormtrooper had meant that he was raised and trained for only ONE thing. There was no room for any of this whatsoever. He liked the way that it felt, though. The kiss, yes, but not just that. All of it, really. The small things like Poe being there when he woke up, taking care of him, helping him, the massage, their chats. It was all really sweet. This must have been what it was like to have feelings for someone. Had he been that oblivious this whole time? He’d always thought Poe was just being nice, but...but now it all made sense. Finn felt stupid for not having seen it before.

Where did that leave things? Poe had rushed out. Was that bad? Was he upset? Why would he be, though? He was the one that kissed Finn in the first place. Maybe he thought Finn didn’t like it. No, no, no. It couldn’t have been any of that. He had said he would be right back. Maybe he just wanted to get away from the awkwardness once the medical officer walked it.

The medical officer returned to the room. “Can I go for a walk?” Finn asked, standing up. It wasn’t hard standing up. They had given him a treatment of some kind after his fall that had helped his balance a lot, and his ribs were fine enough now to walk. The woman looked at him like he was crazy until she realized that he was completely serious. “Why?” she asked, lips pursed in disapproval.

“I...I just want to see how I do. Alone, I mean. I...I just want to see how I do” he said, lying. He hated lying. He wasn’t very good at it. But he didn’t care. He couldn’t wait any longer to talk to Poe. “I’ll even wear that stup-...I mean, the head thing you made me wear last time. The monitor.”

She looked at him for a moment, lips still pursed. “Fine. But you must wear it. And you can’t go too far. And take this comlink with you” she said, handing him a tiny device. “If you start to feel bad, call me, and I’ll have someone come get you. And don’t be gone long.”

Finn took the device and shoved it in his pocket, heading towards the door that led to the outside of the compound, having a feeling that Poe was outside.  
\----------  
Finn had probably walked farther than the medical officer would have liked, but he was searching for Poe. He didn’t care what she thought though. He’d been cooped up in that damn room long enough. Plus, the treatment he’d gotten after his fall must have helped because he didn’t feel the same pressure that he had before, and he didn’t feel dizzy or anything so far.

When Finn finally found him, Poe was facing a tree, his back turned. He was mumbling something, but Finn couldn’t make it out. Finn crept up closer to him and listened.

“So look...I know we kissed. And I wanted to talk about it. I...I don’t know why I did it, but...I thought you liked it? I hope?” He stopped and made some sort of frustrated grunting noise.. “That sounds so fucking lame.” He shook his head and kicked the tree.

“I did like it” Finn said as he walked closer to Poe. Poe spun around, his eyes wide. He wasn’t even able to say anything for a moment, a surprised look on his face. His face turned a little red. “I...you heard that? What...what are you doing here?” He asked, looking Finn up and down, too shocked to notice the monitor attached to Finn’s temple. “Did they release you?”

Finn put his finger up to Poe’s lips to quiet him. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Poe’s, wrapping his arms around him. He felt Poe’s tongue graze his lips, and he opened his mouth further to give Poe better access. Their tongues met and swirled around one another. This continued for another minute before Finn broke. the kiss.

“I had to do that first.” Finn said with a grin. “No, they didn’t release me” he said a little gloomily, pointing to the device on his head. “I just told her I wanted to go for a walk. I couldn’t take it anymore. I had to come see you.”

Poe smiled. “I’m glad you did. Just...just ignore that little bit you saw there a minute ago” he said with a bit of an awkward chuckle.

Finn shook his head. “No. That was cute. I’m going to remember that” he said with another grin.

“Look...I don’t know why I did it, but…” he paused for a minute. Now he had completely gone blank. All of that he’d gone over in his head and out loud was now gone out the window.

“Shh” Finn said before giving Poe another quick kiss. “I know why, and that’s really sweet.”

“Finn! Finn?” A voice said loudly from Finn’s pocket. The two of them jumped. “Oh shit. Right. The comlink. I forgot this stupid thing was two ways.”

He pulled it out of his pocket. “Y-yes?” he said a bit apprehensively.

“Come back, please. You’ve been gone long enough. I want to check how you’ve done.”

Finn groaned. “Alright, fine.” he said, stuffing the comlink back in his pocket.

Poe gave Finn’s hand a squeeze. “C’mon. I’ll go with you. We can talk later, ok? After she leaves.”  
\----------  
“Well, I’ve got good news” a familiar voice said entering Finn’s room once again after about twenty minutes of their return. “I didn’t really want you to go at first, but honestly, you’re showing signs of improvement, Finn” the medical officer said with a smile. “I think I can happily say that you can go. I’d like to get you back here in a couple of days for a check up, but it looks like your treatment worked well. You’re to a point now where you’ll keep recovering. Just be careful with strenuous activities, and be careful while your ribs finish healing up.”

Finn had stopped listening at some point. He was too busy hugging Poe. Neither of them cared if she was watching. “Thanks,” he said quickly as the two walked out the door.

“What now?” He said to Poe as they stopped outside of the door.

“Now we can finally talk in private without any interruptions. And,” he said, giving Finn a quick kiss on the lips. “I can finally get to know you a little better.”

“Come on,” he said, leading Finn by the hand down the hallway. “We can talk in my quarters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys - this is one of my first fanfics. Please let me know what you think so far!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://indigoaneirin.tumblr.com) for more Poe x Finn


End file.
